


Allegiances

by wilji1090



Series: Amanita Chronicles [1]
Category: Meta Runner (Web Series), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bowser is an Emperor, F/M, Mario knows things, Mild crossover with Meta Runner, Peach is good at politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilji1090/pseuds/wilji1090
Summary: In the six months following the bittersweet conclusion of the Odyssey, Mario finds his life oddly and eerily at peace. Bowser had been silent for six months; however, a strange invitation sends Mario on a journey unlike any other. Especially as the familiar becomes unfamiliar to him.
Relationships: Mario (Nintendo)/Original Female Character(s), Peach-hime | Princess Peach/Original Male Character(s), Princess Daisy/Luigi
Series: Amanita Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

" _In the year 368 of the Star Era, the Mushroom Kingdom had enjoyed a time of peace as the Koopahari Empire seemed to fall silent. Six months of silence had prompted cautious optimism from many within the Mushroom Kingdom's Senate and even the hardliners began to suspect that the Koopahari Emperor had thrown in the towel. Despite this, tensions were rising within the Mushroom Kingdom between King Russet Frans Toadstool and Mario Segale. The infamous fallout over the Odyssey campaign had left a noticeable rift between both Mario and Princess Peach and a quiet loathing from the King himself._

_The King began to suspect that Mario harbored a secret desire for political power, despite the otherwise apolitical nature of the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero. Yet, it was through this suspicion that many of the critics within the Senate would become emboldened by the rift forming and would openly question the supposed altruism of both Mario and Luigi, the latter of whom having developed a relationship with Princess Daisy._

_Despite the rift that had formed between Mario and Princess Peach; however, the two remained friends, and it is perhaps this very friendship that helped heal the division between both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Empire. For all the criticism of her father, maybe it is King Russet's paranoia regarding the plumbers that helped forge the modern era and change the world forever."_

_**Alton Hughes, History Professor of University of Goom, The History Channel, Rise of the Koopahari Empire, 384 SE** _

* * *

The subtle clicking of boots against the tile served as the only source of distraction that Lieutenant Belle Fontiere had from her thoughts. Glancing to her right, she watched as the gray-scaled kremling before her strolled onwards in an almost regal manner. Captain Kallus, the man responsible for her current path in the Imperial Navy, had been called back to the capital for some unknown reason. Had he done something to anger some jumped up blue blood who had some vendetta against him? Admittedly, she did not think much of the kremling when she had been made his aide-de-camp. Then again, who had? Kallus had not fit the mold that most had come to expect from a kremling. The almost regal nature that he carried himself gave off an impression of haughty arrogance, not helped least of all by the glowing red eyes. Maybe Imperial propaganda had known what it was talking about after all?

Belle found herself wrenched from her thoughts when she recognized the office that they now stood in front of, and her eyes widened in surprise. Why were they _here_ of all places? What had warranted the attention of the Emperor's First Minister? She gulped nervously before entering the office. Seated at an impressive oak desk was a blue-robed koopa wearing a pair of glasses. His pointed blue hat was sitting on the back of his chair while his balding head gleamed in the light of the office lamp. In unison, both Kallus and Belle bowed at the waist a right hand clasped over their breast. Never in her life did she imagine appearing in the office of Kamek Pelomedu.

"Minister Pelomedu," Kallus called out, his voice a serene baritone. "Captain Komodo Kallus and Lieutenant Belle Fontiere reporting as ordered, my lord."

"At ease, Captain," Kamek responded with a wave of the hand. Belle slowly rose upright before noticing that the minister was gesturing to two seats in front of the desk. "Please, take a seat. Both of you."

The two of them obeyed the not-command and promptly sat down as Kamek opened a folder and began flipping through pages. Belle resisted the urge to fidget in her seat as her captain sat with rigid stoicism. The First Minister had their files? What _had_ Kallus done to warrant this kind of scrutiny?

"Your service under Commander Gavorn has been regarded as exemplary." Kamek leaned back in his own chair and steeped his fingers together. "How would you see it, Captain?"

Kallus inclined his head slightly, "I would regard it as merely serving the Empire." He began. "My duty, as it were."

Belle ruthlessly crushed any desire to roll her eyes or snort in derision. Her captain's humility was something that she had come to expect, yet it was honestly frustrating how he did not seem to acknowledge his achievements for what they were. Looking at the First Minister, she was surprised to see him nodding thoughtfully before returning to the files on his desk. Kallus'—and by extension, her—records were laid bare. The Emperor had to have seen these reports as well. Kamek raised a forefinger and tapped on the stack of papers.

"Your commanders have noted a particular oddity in one instance." Kamek replied, "Your penchant for the meticulous study of the enemy." He drummed his fingers along the desk, "Would you care to elaborate on that, Captain?"

Belle blinked. It did not _sound_ like a reprimand. She spared a side glance towards Kallus, who only inclined his head even more, "My commanding officers hold a style that works to their advantage," He responded softly, "Yet I find myself inclined to understand my enemy." Kallus gave the faintest hint of a smile, "One may learn a great deal about a people based on the stories that they tell of others."

Kamek nodded, "And so you study their… _stories?_ " He inquired, "One would think that a study of battle tactics would be a more productive use of your time."

"Not just their battle tactics," Kallus said serenely, "But their history, their philosophy… their _art._ " Belle could not stop herself from rolling her eyes at this comment. Evidently, the First Minister did not see what her captain was seeing. Kallus gave a slight smile, "Art is a good measure of the psyche of a people. I see no shame in admiring the works of a people, even if the Empire disagrees with them."

"Some would consider such a view to border on treasonous." Kamek inclined his head, "How would you answer such an accusation?"

Kallus shrugged, "I have never made the mistake of believing that forbearance is the same as acceptance." He stated placidly. "My service has been in the name of His Majesty. If the Emperor believes I have displeased him in any way, then I am happy to accept the judgment he deems fit."

So maybe the captain _had_ understood what she meant when she had been explaining certain political tricks to him. Belle had to admit that Kallus's grasp of politics bordered on the dismal. She stared at Kamek, who seemed to relax as a smile spread across his face, "Indeed." The wizard had apparently been placed. He reached into a drawer and drew out a small box. "The Empire certainly could benefit from more of your stature." He began tapping on the box with increasing tempo, "That being said, it is _precisely_ your unorthodox methods that have drawn the attention of the Emperor and a particular mission."

Belle's eyebrows rose fractionally. Personal attention from Emperor Bowser? Rumors had spread across the Navy about officers receiving individual attention from the Emperor. The corners of the captain's mouth turned downward slightly. Belle had to agree with the sentiment. The way the minister phrased the statement, it sounded like they had a _choice_ in the mission. When had the Emperor given officers a choice?

Kallus turned his head, and Belle followed his gaze towards a large map of the continent. He stood up and walked over to examine the map. Belle spared a glance towards the First Minister, who watched with faint amusement. Kallus tapped his gloved finger along the contour of his jaw while humming thoughtfully. Belle relaxed in her chair as she watched her captain work. It was almost like watching a composer conduct a symphony when Kallus would put obscure pieces of information together. One could not help but be impressed with his deductive reasoning.

"You wish for me to journey to the Mushroom Kingdom." He said finally. "Am I to assume that I would be kidnapping Her Highness?"

Kamek snorted in amusement, "Certainly not, Captain." He hobbled towards the kremling. "Your parameters would involve something suited to your unique talents."

Belle frowned as she watched Kallus. This was indeed surprising. Missions into the Mushroom Kingdom often involved leading military figures such as Grand Admiral Caridin or General Gavorn. Failing that, the Emperor himself would lead incursions into the Mushroom Kingdom. _What_ required the captain's talents? Kallus remained unreadable as was typical of him while he was in deep thought.

"Very well, Minister." He began in his usual serene tone. "If it is the wish of the Emperor, then it shall be done."

And that was that Belle reasoned. Once the captain had decided on a course of action, it would be done. However, a gentle 'tut-tut' and a smile from Kamek snapped her from her thoughts. Kamek returned to his chair and smiled, "Don't agree so readily, Captain." He gave a chuckle, "I haven't even discussed the parameters of the mission, yet."

"A point." Kallus conceded as he too returned to his chair, "Nevertheless, I am sworn to the Emperor's service."

"Indeed, you are. Yet I would have you hear it all the same." Kamek cut in coolly. "As I said, this mission requires your talents and having said that, if you choose to decline, then the Emperor will understand." He pointed back at the map. "His Majesty needs the help of a certain… someone."

Belle's eyes narrowed slightly. Hadn't he _just_ said that kidnapping the Princess was not the objective? Kallus evidently had the same mindset as he frowned in thought. She began thinking of other possibilities. Who in the Mushroom Kingdom could warrant such attention from the Emperor? King Russet _seemed_ likely, but would the Mushroom King even grant the captain an audience? An audible gasp escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

"A thought, Lieutenant?" Kallus politely inquired.

Belle opened her mouth and then closed it. She glanced at Kamek, who nodded, "I… _think_ we're trying to find… but no… that just wouldn't make sense." The Lieutenant trailed off before gathering herself once more. "You're sending us to find _Mario_?"

If the captain was surprised by this, he did not show it. Kallus only flicked his eyes towards Kamek, who merely nodded, "Does this change your answer, Captain?" He inquired.

Despite her own reservations, Belle knew that the First Minister's question was a ridiculous one. Kallus shook his head, "If His Majesty requires the aid of the plumber, then I shall make the journey to the Mushroom Kingdom."

And there it was. Both Belle and her captain were committed to the insane task. The First Minister nodded and opened the box he had taken from his desk. He withdrew something and presented his hand towards the captain with his palm stretched outward. Resting there was a silver sun—the Imperial sun, Belle noted silently— and, to her astonishment, beside it rested a bronze oak leaf. Both she and the captain stood in unison, and Kallus had plucked the silver sun as Belle took the bronze oak leaf.

Kamek nodded once more and smiled, "Very well then," He stated, "By the blessings of His Imperial Majesty, Bowser the Second of His Name, go forth and may the Seven favor your mission, _Commodore_ Kallus and _Lieutenant Commander_ Fontiere."

* * *

It was strange. A promotion for accepting a mission that was, for all intents and purposes, a fool's errand, the two of them had left the Citadel in relative silence. Belle sat with the newly minted Commodore Kallus and sighed. She knew military decorum had to be maintained in public, but in the privacy of the car that they now occupied…?

"Oi! You wanna explain what the hell we're supposed to do?" She exclaimed bitterly. "How're we supposed to get that guy here?!" Kallus only raised his eyebrows fractionally as he leaned back in the seat, steeping his fingers together. He was not annoyed by her outburst, that she could tell. Belle frowned and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff, "Sorry…" She amended. "It's just… why go through with this mission if we could've walked away?"

"You surprise me, Commander." Kallus smiled thinly. "Normally, you follow without hesitation. Has your trust in me wavered?"

Belle vehemently shook her head, "N-no! It's not that…" She trailed off, "I've just… heard stories about what Mario is like and…"

"I see," Kallus replied evenly. "But that could just as easily be a fabrication." He hummed thoughtfully, "No, I think there is a merit of the statements that we have heard made by Imperial news outlets." Kallus tapped the folder he had opened, "The plumber has used lethal force, but he has never acted the brute."

Tilting her head slightly, Belle found her curiosity piqued, "So… what are you saying?" She asked.

"That perhaps we've been misled," Kallus explained. "I think… for this journey, we are going to require a more subtle means of transportation than the _Vigilant_ , don't you?"

Belle frowned. That was a fair point. A military vessel entering the Mushroom Kingdom's airspace would not be received favorably, "Yeah, but where are we going to get a civilian ship?" She inquired.

"Oh, I think we can find one." Kallus smiled faintly.

* * *

The walkway up the Chanterelle Palace would typically have been like going to a home away from home, and yet now it had the same sense of foreboding that Bowser's various fortresses and castles in the Dark Lands. Mario Segale heaved a sigh as he shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged towards the entrance of the palace. Six months of a cautiously optimistic peace, and he felt as if he were no longer the honored guest of the castle as he had been in the past. Perhaps it was the occasional dirty glares he received from King Russet, or maybe it was the stiff interactions with Princess Peach herself, but it gave off a distinct feeling that he wasn't as welcome as he used to be.

The work staff certainly made him feel welcome, and Toadsworth did his utmost to make the plumber feel as if the palace was a second home. Yet… it didn't feel the same anymore. Upon entering the castle, Mario found himself glancing around at the suits of armor that decorated the corridor. As he entered the foyer, he found himself staring at a portrait detailing a man with greying blonde hair wearing an elaborate uniform and sporting a neatly trimmed mustache and beard. Mario frowned as he crossed his arms, wondering just what he had done to anger King Russet so. Was it really the whole Odyssey thing?

"Ah! Master Mario!" A friendly, elderly voice called out and snapping Mario from his thoughts. He whipped around to see an elderly toad wearing a brown spotted mushroom cap. "On behalf of Her Highness, I thank you for coming on such short notice!"

The corners of Mario's lips twitched. Soon, the plumber found himself letting out a breath that he did not realize he was holding, "It's good seeing you, Toadsworth," He replied pleasantly. "How have things been lately?"

Toadsworth only shrugged while giving a good-natured smile, "About as well as can be expected, really." He began diplomatically, "Her Highness has been given more authority from His Majesty and is putting considerable time to helping improve the Kingdom's defenses."

Mario hummed in thought, "I only hope that we're making headway in making sense of the X-Naut technology." He stated as he willed himself to not ask the more immediate question on his mind.

The chamberlain only harrumphed as he gestured for the plumber to follow, "You know… it's really not the same without you here, Master Mario." He murmured.

Mario remained silent as he followed the elderly toad. What could he say, really? That the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom stuck his foot in his mouth at the Lunar Cathedral? That he made a positive ass out of himself? All were true. But even that admission was understating the fact that something had changed in the months since. His eyes focused on the direction they were heading, and sighed, mentally prepared himself for what would likely be an uncomfortable meeting.

Knocking gently on the door, Toadsworth cleared his throat, "Princess? Mario has arrived." He called out.

A muffled voice answered, yet Mario could not make out the words. Evidently, she had acknowledged the chamberlain as Toadsworth opened the door and gestured for him to enter. Bracing himself, Mario stepped in and felt his eyes scan over the books and the unusual color choice of blue and gold. Given her tendency to wear pink, Mario half expected her personal office to be decorated with Peach's favorite color. It was… a pleasant surprise.

Sitting at an impressive oak desk was the Crown Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, her golden hair tied back into a ponytail and bangs framing her face. Peach seemed to have traded her usual pink dress in favor of a white jacket completed with golden epaulets. Beneath the coat, he noted the purple vest and white shirt finished with a white cravat. In all, he noted, it served to cast an image of power. Did Russet intend something for his daughter?

"Take a seat." She stated in a business-like tone without looking up from a document that she had been reading over.

His eyebrows raised fractionally as he found himself moving closer to the desk, her tone causing his spine to become rigid. More of her appearance became clearer, and he made a note of the pink bow tying her hair in the ponytail. He felt his lip twitch in amusement; evidently, some things remained constant despite the months. As he sat, he found his nerves blazing as if an Amp had jolted him. This was something new. He hadn't felt nervous around her since the first time he had saved her from Bowser.

Crossing one leg over the other, they sat in silence. Occasionally the Princess would place a hand to her chin before returning to her reading. Another moment passed before she reached over to grab a pen and scribbled something with finality on the bottom of the paper, a bill for the Senate, he idly realized. The Princess leaned back and gave a tired smile.

"Sorry, Father's been pushing for an appropriations bill before the Senate." She explained, "It's been a long, drawn-out process sadly, trying to find a way to strike a balance with those who prefer the status quo and those who want our military improved."

Mario blinked as the subject of her father came up. Russet typically devoted money more to the kingdom's infrastructure as opposed to the military of the nation. Perhaps it was the invasion during the Star Festival coupled with the Odyssey campaign causing the King to wake up and smell the fire flowers.

He snapped from his thoughts, hearing Peach addressing him, "I'm sorry?" He inclined his head.

The corners of her lips twitched as she closed her eyes and sighed, "You seem distracted." She observed as she sat back in her chair.

"A lot on my mind as of late," Mario grunted, truthfully wanting to be anywhere _but_ the palace.

"I can empathize." Peach nodded in understanding. "I have to ask, though: Why are you avoiding the Palace?"

The suddenness of the question and the lack of any diplomatic tact caught him off guard momentarily. How best to answer the question posed to him, though? He sighed before uncrossing his legs and leaning forward in his seat, his eyes temporarily hidden by the brim of his cap. Mario opened his mouth before closing it once more and repeated this gesture for what felt like two minutes. Exhaling a breath, he looked up and saw Peach staring at him, concerned, yet expectantly.

Heaving a sigh once more, he opted for the truth, "…I was ashamed of my actions on the moon." He began softly, "Couple that with a few awkward interactions between us since then? I honestly felt I wasn't welcome anymore."

The Princess only sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose, "And my father certainly hasn't helped matters…" She muttered darkly.

Mario felt his eyebrows raise as she seemed more exasperated than she had while scanning over the bill that now lay on her desk. Perhaps she sensed his astonishment as her posture seemed to relax marginally. Still, he felt as if he saw something that he shouldn't. Idly, he wondered if the workers within the palace had been privy to this side of the Toadstool family dynamic.

Peach, for her part, seemed eager to move the conversation away from her father, "In any case, you've _always_ been welcome here." She stated, "In all honesty? I'd thought maybe you didn't want a thing to do with _me_."

Mario blinked in amazement. How could she think something so entirely out of left field? He frowned, "Far from it." He said quietly. "I… I just didn't think I could go back to the way things were."

The Princess nodded in understanding, "I think we could, though… it would take time." She gave a sad smile. "It wouldn't be easy."

"Nothing worth doing ever is." He acknowledged while leaning back in the chair.

Peach gave an approving smile before deciding to change the subject entirely, "So… what do you think of our mutual acquaintance being quiet for so long?" She asked, her tone one of curiosity.

Mario frowned thoughtfully as he considered the full impact of the Koopahari Emperor's silence. Was this indeed the beginning of a peace that had long been desired by many? Mario could only shrug as a response, "Personally, I think it's too good to be true." He admitted. "I mean… it was what, two months after he stole the power stars of the castle before he went after the Star Rod?"

Tapping an index finger on the desk, Peach nodded and sighed, "Well… here's to hoping this defense budget will work to our advantage then, should we need them." She observed.

Curiosity tugged at him as he inclined his head, "I take it we've made headway in understanding the X-Naut technology?" He asked.

"Professor Gadd has definitely been enjoying the opportunity we presented him with." She replied with a smile. "A few of Grodus' men are also being employed in exchange for full amnesty."

That notion caused a nasty knot to form in his gut. Yet, he forced himself to remember that defectors of the Koopahari Empire had proven to be a reservoir of information and military tactics. Perhaps this was purely Russet's way of testing Peach's ability to make some tough decisions?

"You don't approve?" She asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Not really," He admitted. "But, I trust that you and your father know what you're doing."

The X-Nauts were not the monsters that Smithy's gang had been, and Bowser had undoubtedly put the remnants of the Smithy Gang technology to great use. Mario frowned, recalling the rapid evolution of steam-powered airships and steam tanks into engines of death and destruction. In particular, the airships went from requiring sails to being able to navigate the skies with rudders and propulsion engines. The Mushroom Kingdom's military stood to gain technological parity with the Koopahari Empire. He could not see Mushroom City becoming a technological atrocity like the X-Naut Base or Smithy's Factory, but it could indeed become a more advanced city than say… New Donk City.

"Father believes that war is inevitable with the Koopahari," Peach murmured quietly, "And he wants to ensure that the Mushroom Kingdom is fully prepared in the event of such an attack."

Blinking, Mario only raised an eyebrow in confusion, "And what about my brother and me? Or Sarasaland? He asked, "I don't get the need to suddenly start acting like the Koopahari Empire if we've got all these friends."

She shrugged, the epaulets helping to emphasize the gesture, "Father believes that unless we can resist our enemies without relying on two esteemed heroes or foreign allies that we simply will not be taken seriously as a political power." She held up a hand to silence any protest that he felt bubbling forth, "Consider the fluctuating exchange rate between the Mushroom Crowns to Beanbean Ducats. What was it, precisely? When you and Luigi encountered that guardian, Tolstar, I believe?"

"A hundred crowns equaled ten ducats." He frowned. "Then the little wager Prince Peasley had with my brother and me. Something like ten million crowns equaling ninety-nine ducats."

"Come to find out, our economy took a massive hit." Peach explained. "Perhaps due to the constant kidnappings or constantly being forced to rebuild our capital? Who knows? The point I am making is that the Mushroom Kingdom needs to adapt, and we need to improve."

He frowned, "And how long before the Kingdom starts thinking it's owed some measure of restitution for the constant attacks from the Empire?"

The Princess sighed as she drummed her fingers along the desk, "A valid concern…" She conceded, "And one that worries me greatly. Still… I'm hoping to convince my father that a war would not be in our best interests and that this military buildup should purely be for defensive purposes."

Mario nodded, feeling at least somewhat at ease with the Crown Princess arguing in favor of a more levelheaded approach. He smiled faintly as he stood up, "You'll forgive me, but… I do believe I've taken up enough of your time as it is." He said with a nod.

Standing up, she moved across the desk before hugging him tightly, "Don't be a stranger next time." She muttered quietly, "I hate using a royal summons for something so personal."

"Deal," Mario replied.

With that, he turned to walk out of the office. In truth, it could have gone worse. The Princess certainly did not _hate_ him. Thinking on it without that immense weight on his shoulders, he was perhaps too dramatic about it. Yes, she had no desire to tie the knot with him, but compared to not having her in his life at all? Mario could live with their relationship being strictly platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically speaking, Bowser's Kingdom is an empire and Bowser is an emperor in all but name since he has kings swearing fealty to him. When reimagining the Koopa Kingdom as the Koopahari Empire, I decided to take from the Japanese aesthetic shown in Super Mario Odyssey. While almost all the games are considered canon the exception to this are the sports games, the timeline and source material has been "massaged" so to fit a narrative a fair bit better.
> 
> The character of Komodo Kallus was originally a Koopa Troopa named Tolaris Terrapin but I decided to reimagine him as a Kremling since the Donkey Kong Country games are in the Mario universe. I figured that for all the oddities, a kremling would be an interesting addition since Mario's never encountered one before outside of the sports games. The character of Belle Fontiere originates from SMG4's Meta Runner series and made appearances in his Glitchyverse videos. I may not adapt characters like Meggy or Boopkins but the idea of utilizing some of the characters simply would not leave me alone. Similarly, Kallus is designed as a Thrawn-like figure from Star Wars since I have wanted to try my hand at making such a character.
> 
> Peach's characterization is designed with the notion that the cheeriness that we see her display in the games is simply her relaxing around her friends. While she can come across as an airhead, but I would say it is done that way because of the games being made for kids. But, if people are expecting an airhead, then you are probably going to be disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

_"It helped that the Mushroom Kingdom had a boogeyman of sorts. Some may not imagine it today, but if you asked anyone alive just a few years ago, the Koopahari Empire had been that boogeyman. How many times did Emperor Bowser try to kidnap Princess Peach or conquer our land? If anyone did not fear Bowser or the Empire, then… well, they're either made of sterner stuff, or they were simply too young to understand. But… I'll admit, I don't think I could've ever predicted the flurry of events that would've arisen that day Mario showed up in New Donk City."_

**_Pauline Rosecrans, Prime Minister of the Mushroom Kingdom, History Channel, The Great Reconciliation 378 SE_ **

* * *

The captain's announcement woke Mario from his dreamless sleep. Pulling his cap up, his eyes immediately protested the sudden intrusion of light while he readjusted his seat. Stretching out with a silent yawn, Mario blinked himself back to full awareness before looking out of the window and smiling. New Donk City may have been his hometown, but now, it felt like paradise. While he had been here before during the Odyssey, he did not get a chance to enjoy the city considering the Empire's machines and soldiers wreaking havoc across the city. Hopefully, he could correct that now.

It felt… good to be back home. In both a literal and figurative sense, New Donk City was a breath of fresh air. It was almost impossible to journey anywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom where he was not recognized as the fabled Jumpman, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario, or whatever other accolades they bestowed upon him. He was just a former plumber who just so happened to do something extraordinary. He wasn't _Super_ Mario; he was just Mario Segale.

Fame was not something he hated per se, but it did wear on him when people confused legend with reality. The stories he heard people tell of his exploits had grown more fanciful with each retelling. One account suggested that both he and Luigi were blessed by the Seven themselves. One person even suggested that Luigi could call down a bolt of lightning from the skies and wield it as an extension of himself. Mario and Luigi had both laughed themselves sick at that story. Meanwhile, one person suggested Mario could wipe out a regiment of Imperial soldiers with the wave of a hand clutching a fire flower. If only it had been that easy.

Walking through the streets with his hands shoved into his pockets, Mario whistled a light tune enjoying the relative calm of not being mobbed by pedestrians. A low growl rumbled from his stomach as Mario redirected his focus to finding a place to get food. Fortunately, such a place had presented itself in the form of a restaurant named Vesuvio. As he entered the restaurant, he took note of the patrons of the establishment. Most wore formal attire, yet two individuals stood out to him. One was a young woman with flaming red hair; sitting across from her was a strange lizard-like person with gray scales and glowing red eyes. The woman glanced at him before returning to what seemed to be an in-depth conversation with the lizard. Blinking at the pair, Mario only shrugged his shoulders before turning and taking a seat at a table beside a window.

When the waiter had come to give him a menu, he was pleasantly surprised by the addition of a newspaper. He thanked the waiter and turned his attention to the headline with a frown.

' _Of course, there's no bloody word from the Empire…'_ He thought blandly. ' _Bowser keeps a lid on everything unless it's another kidnapping attempt.'_

Glancing up, Mario thanked the waiter when he returned with a glass of water before returning to the newspaper. He could not help but roll his eyes at a particular column. Mario sighed and leaned back against his seat, ' _Of course they haven't heard from the Empire. The Emperor only shows up in the news when he's raiding or kidnapping…'_ He thought blandly.

The waiter had returned with a plate of veal marsala and a glass of Chuckola Cola. Thanking the server once more, Mario glanced briefly at another headline and snarled at the first words he read, ' _That bastard is still gnawing away at that old bone…'_ Mario closed his eyes briefly before picking up his knife and fork.

"You know… I never thought I'd see the day when _Super_ Mario eats anything other than spaghetti or some other variant of pasta." A voice called out to him in amusement. "Hope there's not a monster problem _this_ time."

Glancing up while chewing, Mario struggled to not swallow the meat whole as he looked up and saw the familiar red suit and svelte figure of Pauline. She smiled as he struggled to swallow his mouthful of food and gasped out, "Madame Mayor…" He breathed, "I—I didn't know you were here…!"

A brief flicker broke her face as she waved a hand at him as she took the opposite seat from him, "Mario…' She began with a dramatic sigh, "… Don't be like all the others! Between us, I'm just Pauline!" She exclaimed before plucking a menu and scanning over it.

Feeling heat rise in his face, Mario couldn't help but rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Sorry, you spend as much time in the Capital as I have, and you pick up some interesting habits." He shrugged before sitting down himself.

Pauline's blue eyes stared at him, thoughtfully, "I'd have to agree." She mused, "Can't believe I didn't notice it before, but… you lost your accent." She smiled pleasantly.

The comment about his accent, though, had caught him off guard, "Really…?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Pauline shrugged, "I didn't really notice it at the time." She muttered. "We were entertaining a rare visit from the Emperor, after all." She added dryly.

Mario rolled his eyes. Only Pauline would call an Imperial raid a "rare visit" from Bowser. Pausing, he reconsidered. Given that she often joked about that crazed gorilla running off with her, it was within the norm for her to downplay such events with the occasional snark. He leaned back and frowned at her. Evidently, she was not the only one who had missed something when they briefly reunited.

"… How're you doing?" He asked cautiously. "It may have been a few years, but… I do know when you're hiding things."

Now, the Mayor had rolled her eyes, "Well, if you must know… I've been trying to hammer out a deal with Gadd Science to improve the security of the city." Pauline's shoulders slumped. "Unfortunately, the city council wants to hem and haw about expenses and how it will impact the average taxpayer. Then there's been… rumblings."

Raising his eyebrows fractionally, Mario's frown deepened. Rumblings were not uncommon, but to hear a politician talk about them was a different thing entirely, "What kind of rumblings?" He asked while sipping his drink.

Pauline frowned slightly as she glanced around. Following her gaze, Mario could not help but notice that the redheaded woman sitting across from the reptilian individual had been staring at him. He blinked in surprise. People staring at him was not uncommon. The fabled Jumpman eating like an ordinary person had to have been something akin to a goomba walking on water. Still, there was something in that stare that slightly unnerved him.

"To be quite honest, Mario…" Pauline cut into his thoughts, "I'd rather not discuss it in the open." She briefly looked at the newspaper on the table. "Though… it's not exactly _private_."

Making a mental note to _not_ throw away the paper, Mario only nodded, "I suppose I'll have to accept that." He smiled reassuringly. "So, beyond part and parcel of politics?"

The Mayor shrugged, "Can't really complain," She stated. "It's a bit hard to find people who see me only as _Pauline_ and not the Mayor of New Donk City. I'm sure you and Luigi can relate?"

The plumber snorted, "Except we're _heroes._ " He grinned broadly. "Of course, I think Luigi tends to oversimplify my journeys, especially when he releases his novels."

Mario watched as Pauline blinked in surprise, "Wait, Luigi's _Luca Giorgio_?" She asked with incredulity. "Geez… and here I thought you were the one giving your stories to some jumped up author."

He laughed lightly, "Luigi actually considered the idea as a way to boost our reputation in the Capital." His smile faded somewhat, "After all, how many people would trust the grandsons of a former Metro Kingdom national?"

She frowned, "The feeling's mutual here, to be honest." The Mayor sighed, "There are people who can recall when the Metro Kingdom was an independent state. When King Marcus died without issue… well, my grandfather's words were _not_ something I'd say in polite company."

Luigi had undoubtedly been the more politically astute brother, but even Mario knew about the kings and queens' lineages. Russet had been the only living blood relation of King Marcus Stefano, and as a result, the Metro Kingdom had been absorbed into the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario leaned back and shrugged, "Well, all the same. Luigi tends to downplay his achievements because he's not overly crazy about dealing with the public."

"How is Weegee these days anyway?" Pauline asked with a tilt of the head.

Mario smiled at the nickname that had stuck with his brother. He leaned back in his chair and shrugged, "He's been good, spends a lot of time visiting Princess Daisy." He smirked at Pauline's expression, "Oh, I know. They seem like such opposites, but I think that's why she's good for him. Luigi's gotten a lot more confident over the years since he's been with her."

Pauline shook her head, "Wait, wait…. Back the Lakitu Bus up." She demanded. "Luigi and _Princess Daisy_? They're a thing?"

"Shocking, I know." Mario grinned, "I mean, she's more social, and he's the recluse? But somehow, she's drawn him out of his shell." Mario plucked at his mustache with a thoughtful expression on his face. The thoughts on his own failed relationships tugged at him with the ferocity of a chain chomp. Evidently, he was not as good at hiding the souring mood from the Mayor, "What?"

"You sound almost… jealous." She observed neutrally.

Mario winced; he had forgotten how blunt Pauline was. She had a knack for getting beneath his bluster. After a moment, he sighed, "I am." He said, hearing how distant his voice sounded and hating it. "Not so much that he's happy. Seven knows that he deserves it. I just always thought…" He trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"You always thought that you'd beat your brother to that little slice of happiness?" She remarked quietly. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened with our fair princess…?" She probed gently.

It took what little political schooling he gleaned from Luigi to keep the surprise from showing in his face. He swallowed hard and resisted the temptation to dwell on what _might_ have been. Few were aware of the romantic past he and Pauline had shared with one another. It was easy to blame that gorilla for why their relationship had fizzled out, but now? Mario had to face an uncomfortable reality. Noticing that she was about to open her mouth, presumably to change the subject, Mario stalled Pauline with a raised hand.

"I made an ass out of myself…" He sighed. "Perhaps it's for the best. Peach and I are really better off as friends."

He watched as Pauline's lips compressed into a thin line. The expression on her face brought back horrible memories of when he had ended their relationship in a fit of frustration. She sighed and leaned forward slightly. Mario blinked, feeling himself drawing back somewhat. Mario blinked as the Mayor relaxed and fixed a sad smile at him.

"I see." She said.

The plumber blinked as he looked at her in astonishment. He had expected a pseudo-interrogation from her, "I had crashed the wedding. Kicked His Archmagnificency's shell to the Underwhere and back and had gotten all of us out of the crumbling moon base." He began. Holding his hands out with the palms upward, Mario couldn't help but feel an old stinging sensation at the back of his eyes, "I had every intention of proposing to her myself. But then Bowser shoved me aside and what followed was a childish tug of war."

Shame rose within him. Both at the fact, he could feel his emotions threatening to give way and the way he had acted. Neither Cappy nor Tiara judged him. Luigi had not judged him either. He suspected Daisy had heard about the ordeal, whether from his brother or through Peach, but he was not about to try and find out. Would Pauline judge him, though? He closed his eyes and heaved another sigh.

"It's funny. Had anyone said it to me six months ago, I probably would have punched them. But…" Mario opened his eyes and gave a sad smile, "Bowser and I had a lot in common with one another. Stubborn, very temperamental, and obsessed with a pretty blonde…"

"Rubbish." Pauline cut in sharply. "You've got your quirks, but to say you're like the Koopahari Emperor? I don't think so." She gave him a look and raised her hand to stifle his own protest. "Hush. I'll explain it. Suppose—Just _suppose_ , the Princess decided of her own free will to marry the Emperor, would you have accepted such a decision?"

It was challenging to keep the wince hidden, yet with difficulty, Mario managed it. Leave it to Pauline to ask an exceedingly difficult question like that. Thinking objectively about Bowser, or even Peach, was difficult. Leaning back, he plucked at his mustache and sighed thoughtfully. Pauline merely stared at him expectantly as she sipped her own glass of water. Closing his eyes, Mario returned to the question. _Could_ he accept that? Mario opened his eyes and popped the last bits of his meal into his mouth. He glanced at Pauline, who waited patiently. Chewing thoughtfully, he couldn't imagine a scenario like she had laid out, but that wasn't the question.

Swallowing, Mario sighed, "It would be… _difficult_." He leaned into the word. "But… I would accept the choice."

Nodding, Pauline smiled, "And there's all the difference. You would be upset, hurt even, but you would want to see the Princess happy and ultimately accept it." She tapped her index finger on the table, "From his own actions at the Lunar Cathedral…if it had been reversed, I don't think the Emperor would have been so conciliatory. I would daresay that he would have even murdered whomever she married."

That was certainly a thought that Mario had not considered. Would Bowser have tried to kill him if he had married Peach? Shuddering at the thought, Mario drained the last of his drink and sighed, "You know…" He began slowly, "I should come here more often."

"The city or the diner?" Pauline inquired with a smile.

"Yes." Mario shrugged.

* * *

Belle found her patience wearing thin as she and Kallus sat at their table. The Commodore sipped his drink slowly as she spared the occasional glance at the plumber seated at the table talking with the brunette woman. Pauline, she had to remind herself. Kallus had identified her when the woman had entered the restaurant. The Lieutenant Commander sighed as she sat back in her chair. What was the point of sitting at this bloody restaurant now?

"You seem… distressed," Kallus spoke into her thoughts.

"Brilliant deduction that," Belle grumbled bitterly. "Why the hell are we even attempting the mission now?!"

The kremling only gave a smile, "Patience, Commander," He chided gently, "We simply are waiting."

Belle groaned irritably as she leaned back in her chair. What was the Commodore waiting for? It looked like the plumber's conversation had no signs of ending any time soon. She sipped her drink before casting a side glance at Kallus. Despite her time working with the kremling, she could not quite understand how his mind worked. Sighing, she looked at the newspaper and frowned in distaste.

"I _hate_ waiting…" She grumbled irritably.

Kallus only chuckled before polishing off the last of his meal. Belle glared at him. Other commanders would have frowned at her attitude, yet the kremling seemed to pay it no mind for some reason. Kallus' eyes darted toward the plumber's table, and Belle followed his gaze, the waiter who had been serving that table had cleared away the plates and glasses. Casting a side glance at Kallus, the corners of her lips twitched as he nodded. Leave it to the bloody kremling to focus on manners above all else.

The two stood up and moved with the appearance of two starstruck observers—or rather, she did. Kallus opted for that quiet, regal elegance he had been noted for within the Empire. At his subtle nod, Belle cleared her throat gently, "Excuse me… you wouldn't happen to be Mario Segale, would you?" She asked in a false timid voice.

The plumber blinked at her before nodding slowly, "You have me at a disadvantage, Miss…?" He prodded.

"Oh! Right, My name's Belle Fontiere! And this is my partner, Komodo Kallus." Belle exclaimed, mentally growling at how unnatural her voice sounded. "We were hoping we could join you?"

"Only if it is not an imposition on the present company, of course." Kallus intoned with his hands clasped behind his back. Belle's eyebrows raised fractionally as she took note of an odd accent gracing his words.

Kallus never had trouble speaking the common tongue without an accent. Then it dawned on her. Schooling her features to remain impassive, she watched as Mario and Pauline looked at one another and shrugged in unison. Pauline cleared her throat, "Please, sit." She invited.

Belle and Kallus sat down as the plumber cleared his throat, "So… what brings you to New Donk City?"

Kallus spoke up in that heavily accented voice, "We are… in trouble. We are hoping to…" He paused as if searching for the right word. "…Forgive me, your language is still new to me."

The plumber and the Mayor nodded, and Belle had to struggle to maintain her composure, "We're hoping that the legendary Jumpman would be willing to assist us? Our kingdom is in dire need of aid." She supplied. "In fact, our king asked for you by name, Mario."

Mario blinked, and Pauline too seemed equally perplexed, "While I'm certain Mario would readily lend assistance… Surely such a request could be given to King Russet?" The Mayor inquired.

"Your king and mine… disagree," Kallus stated, though the redheaded woman could not help but notice a look of intrigue in his eyes.

"In a way?" Belle shrugged, "King Russet wouldn't offer our land so much as a copper wire, let alone the assistance of his armies."

"But you believe that I would be independent of King Russet?" Mario asked, raising his eyebrows fractionally.

Belle gave a sidelong glance to Kallus, who remained politely intrigued by the plumber. Was Kallus trying to get the plumber to work out who they were? Pauline's gaze seemed to frost over ever so slightly, yet the smile remained on her face. Evidently, the gears wear turning in her head too. Mentally steeling herself, Belle pressed on, "We believe that King Russet would not be opposed to an independent action from the Jumpman." She explained, "In a way, it's a win-win. Our nation gains the assistance we are desperate for, and King Russet gets to reap the benefit of a renowned citizen helping foster ties with a foreign nation."

Rather than look intrigued by the prospect, Mario's gaze had chilled as well. Had she blundered? Kallus himself seemed impossibly relaxed. Was he not worried? Internally, Belle had to assess the situation from a different standpoint. They were in a restaurant, Mario himself was accompanying the Mayor of the city. If the reports were right, he would not risk an altercation where she would get caught in the crossfire. But then… scuttlebutt had implied Mario had some fanatical hatred of the Empire and all who served under its banner. No… that was not right. A lakitu named Lakilester had defected and was even making a name for himself as a city watch guardsman.

Mario reached for his glass of water, and silence passed as he took a long drink. Pauline cleared her throat, "As much as I'm sure the King will agree with your assessment, he is a generous man." She explained, "Surely, he can be persuaded if you brought your case to him?"

Belle had moved to speak, but a raised forefinger from Kallus stopped her, "I fear… you underestimate just how deep your king's hatred of my country runs." He spoke, dropping the accent entirely.

Pauline's smile fell entirely as her eyes narrowed, "You're from the Koopahari Empire." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Very good, Madame Mayor," Kallus replied with an approving smile.

Mario's tone became glacial as he spoke, "Who are you, _really?_ " He demanded as he stared at Belle. "Why are you two here?"

"We didn't lie about our names, Red." Belle smiled as she sat straighter in her seat, "We are, however, officers within the Imperial Navy. Commodore Kallus is my superior officer."

"' And Lieutenant Commander Fontiere is a most capable officer," Kallus replied.

"As charming as this is, you haven't answered his question, _Commodore_." Pauline snarled. "You're in front of a lot of witnesses, and I can have the city watch here within minutes. Not good odds, wouldn't you say?"

"Definitely not," Kallus agreed amicably, "It is true, though, I haven't answered Mister Segale's question. But before I do, you are under the mistaken belief we wish harm? Allow me to put that to rest." He stated, "We came unarmed."

It was a feeling of vulnerability that Belle _hated,_ but the Commodore was right. They were not armed. Well… unless one counted magic. Still, the plumber and Mayor did not need to know about _that_ just yet.

"Then, why are you here?" Pauline repeated firmly. "Surely, the Emperor needing help was just a lie! He's _never_ asked for help!"

"Until now," Belle admitted as she watched the Mayor bristle even further.

There were a lot of reasons to be skeptical, she had to admit. The Emperor _loathed_ appearing weak. Even when he and Mario had worked together, according to Kamek, it had been under extreme reluctance. What was surprising to note, however, was that Mario himself seemed thoughtful. Hesitant, yes but thoughtful all the same. At last, he shook his head.

"I don't believe that," Mario said quietly. "If Bowser truly needed help, I doubt he'd send two of his own soldiers to get my attention. He'd come himself."

"Under normal circumstances, you would be correct." Kallus conceded the point. "Unfortunately, the exact reason for His Majesty's request also necessitates his presence in the Capital." The kremling frowned, "More than that, I cannot say, save for the fact that this would have devastating effects on not just the Empire, but all nations across the continent."

It was as if someone pulled a lever, Belle noted. Pauline and Mario's expressions switched, she now looked thoughtful, and he looked dubious. She rolled her eyes, "Think about it, Red. The Mushroom Kingdom is your home. Wouldn't you do anything to protect it?"

"By helping your Emperor?" Mario scoffed, waving a hand dismissively.

Belle scowled at him, "Oi! Meatball, haven't you been listening?" She snapped. "The Empire could become a battleground for many kingdoms across the land! Are you willing to let some ponce like Prince Haru try and gobble up land for the Flower Kingdom?! I'll bet every drake in the Empire that—"

"Peace, Commander," Kallus ordered serenely. "In the end…" He glanced towards Mario, "It is your decision in the end. But, as the Commander said, consider the fate of the known world. I do not believe in forcing an issue, but I do encourage you to think about it."

Belle grit her teeth as she watched the Commodore stand up and turn on his heel. Biting back any retort, she stood and turned. What was the bloody point if they were not going to be able to convince the plumber?! The mission was a bust. What would happen if they returned to the capital empty-handed? She began the arduous process of compiling the facts in chronological order for her report. There would be a lot of time to think about the matter on the return trip home…

"Wait." A voice cut in through her thoughts.

Belle stopped just before colliding with Kallus and turned back. The brim of Mario's cap obscured his eyes; however, was it her imagination, or did his voice sound… hollow? The Lieutenant Commander crossed her arms as she looked at him, "Alright. We're waiting, Red. What're we waiting for?" She asked, trying her best to remain cordial.

Mario inclined his head as he stared her down, " _If…_ what you're saying is true, then perhaps I _should_ consider hearing him out." He stated firmly.

Belle's eyes widened, yet it was Pauline who vocalized her own surprise, "What?!" She barked. "Mario, I've heard a _lot_ of bad ideas before, but that's honestly the worst one!"

"In any other circumstance, with any other officer, you may have a point, Madame Mayor." Kallus cut in softly. He turned to face them at last, "However, my Emperor has strict orders that Mario is to be treated as any other distinguished guest. To do anything else would be to earn his wrath."

The redhead watched as Mario relaxed slightly, "That's really the only reason I'm even agreeing to this." He stated. "His Archmagnificency has never made it a point to actually… _ask_ for help. So, yeah… I'm a little curious about what's got him spooked." He turned to face the Mayor, "Besides, Pauline… if I buy the farm, then I'm going down swinging and taking as many to the Underwhere as I can. I'll be fine."

Belle rolled her eyes in exasperation. The Commodore had been crystal clear that no harm would come to the plumber. Then again… if she were being asked to the Mushroom Kingdom in a diner at Kappa City, then perhaps she too would have been just as cautious. Glancing at Kallus, he gave a fractional nod of the head before standing with his hands clasped behind his back. Perhaps that report would not have been nearly the disaster Belle had expected it to be.

Pauline pulled Mario into a tight hug, "You be safe, Mario…" She had all but practically ordered.

The plumber's grin fell slightly as he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Belle cast a questioning gaze at the Commodore to see if he had understood what was happening, yet he did not reply through a nod or shake of the head. Whatever was being discussed must have been alarming as Pauline pulled back, her eyes wide in a mixture of shock and horror. Yet, Mario's grim expression had evidently silenced any form of protest that threatened to burst forth.

"Let King Russet and Princess Peach know," Mario said firmly. His eyes then flitted back to Kallus and Belle as he stepped forward, "Alright folks, this is your show. Lead on."

"Very well." Kallus nodded and turned on his heel, "Please, follow me."

The three of them walked on in uncomfortable silence. Belle could easily guess what Kallus was thinking. The kremling was almost habitual in his desire for information. Not that she could blame him; getting Mario's perspective on how things in the Empire _actually_ ran would be fascinating in their own way. Though she was initially skeptical of the plumber, Belle could admit when her commanding officer had the right of it, the propaganda spun about Mario was clearly wrong.

"Just so you two know…" Mario cut into her thoughts, his tone light, "I'm not kidnapping anyone for you or for the Emperor."

Kallus only chuckled in response, "You need not worry. His Majesty prefers a… hands-on approach to such affairs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates. Between the last year's shenanigans and my job demands increasing due to layoffs and the holiday rush, I hadn't really had time to devote to this story. Rest assured, though, the updates may lack consistency, but they will come. I'm often delayed because I wish to do research for characters to try and capture their essence in writing. Such was the case with Belle. It's hard taking a character who's primary expertise was in video games and then somehow transfer it to military command and leadership.
> 
> I know most authors like to write Mario with an accent, admittedly I considered doing that, but I liked the idea of Mario (and Luigi) slowly losing their accents due to their time in the Mushroom Kingdom's Capital. Some might get confused as to why I mentioned Luigi writing out the adventures he and Mario went on, but there was a bit in Thousand-Year Door where Luigi penned his own adventures, so; clearly, he had writing talent. Though in keeping with that tradition, Luigi also tends to exaggerate. In a way? Think of it like watching a movie like Ip Man and then reading about the historical instructor of Bruce Lee. To put it another way. The games we all enjoy, in this setting are technically Luigi’s novels.


End file.
